


buonasera

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, I MISSED THESE BOYS, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, after-bath cuddles, barlyle - Freeform, but this is all just cuddles, clingy Phillip, pure fluff, rated T only because of the implied nudity, so very soft, soft, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phineas and Phillip spend a quiet evening at home.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	buonasera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braille_upon_my_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braille_upon_my_skin/gifts).



> Thank you to braille_upon_my_skin for the prompt suggestion! I missed writing these soft boys. 😭
> 
> Rated T only for the implied nudity, really could be G I think

Steam still lingers in the room where they bathed, their skin still soft and warm from the water, from cleaning each other. Phillip sighs and nuzzles Phineas’s throat as the man carries him, effortlessly, to their shared bed.

Phillip is wearing one of Barnum’s robes, the fabric enveloping his much smaller frame, as soft as any cloud. Phineas, in a robe quite similar, brushes his lips to Phillip’s forehead as he lays Phillip down on the bed. He chuckles as he tilts Phillip’s chin upwards and presses a soft kiss to the younger’s lips.

“Wouldn’t you like to change?” he asks, teasing.

Phillip mewls softly, unintelligible at first, then speaks a little louder. “No. This is good.”

Phineas chuckles and pulls away, intending to change into proper evening attire. But Phillip makes a noise of protest and grabs his hand, holding tight.

“Stay with me,” he says.

A small smile tugs at Phineas’s lip. “Clingy this evening, are we?”

Phillip says nothing, simply tugs at his hand like an insistent child.

Phineas gives in and lowers himself back onto the bed in nothing but his robe. They lie face to face and Phineas uses one hand to run through Phillip’s still-damp hair. His other cups at Phillip’s jaw again and brings him in for another kiss, soft and languid. Phillip’s eyes flutter closed.

Phineas breaks the kiss and, seeing that Phillip is nearing sleep, pulls the blankets over them both. Phillip nestles closer, resting his head and one hand flat against Phineas’s chest. Phineas, in turn, wraps one arm around him and entangles their legs.

Phillip’s breath evens out as he drifts to sleep. Phineas, now feeling sleepy and lax himself, still pleasantly warm from their bath, rests his cheek atop Phillip’s head and closes his eyes. He breathes out a whisper in the otherwise silent room.

“Sleep well, darling Phillip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fandom isn’t super active at the moment, but a comment would really make my quarantine season :’)


End file.
